The invention relates to a communication system having at least one mobile communication device.
Communication systems of this generic type that can move their location are known. They have at least one mobile communication device, by means of which an action of further devices communicating with the communication device can be tripped. For instance via a remote controller of the communication device, various pieces of equipment and/or devices can be actuated within a usage area. Typical usage areas are for instance a building with multiple spaces, where different pieces of equipment can be actuated inside the spaces by means of the communication device. Since when remote controllers are used the radio waves have the property of penetrating both the boundary walls of the individual spaces and objects, the communication device necessarily has to be designed in such a way as to enable operating only one particular piece of equipment, without tripping other devices in other spaces that are also actuatable with the communication device. To that end, it is known to provide the communication device with a corresponding number of actuating means, so that each possible control function within the operational range can be executed separately, or so that some control functions can be projected onto a combination of actuating means, or a chronological succession of actuating means.